


Staycation

by ishka



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Rin miss out on a few days of R&R away from home, but Makoto thinks they'll manage to have a good time anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> For my partner in Free! crimes, [popnographic](http://popnographic.tumblr.com) in another exciting episode of "get smashed and write porn". This was pretty drunk writing, drunker than usual, and I'm honestly surprised it turned out so vanilla and tame. Compared to other things I've written in a state of inebriation. I just love mushy MakoRins I think and fall into fluff traps.

“I can’t fucking believe this.”

“It’s okay, Rin,” Makoto soothes. “We made it back in one piece.”

“Do you know how much it’s gonna cost to fix that fuckin’ car?” Rin throw his jacket at the ground over his shoes and Makoto stoops after him to hang it up.

“I know. It’s _okay,_ Rin. Stop worrying about it for now?”

“It’s-” Rin looks at his phone, “ten at night. We were stranded for _three hours,_ and our vacation is wrecked, due to how much that goddamn transmission is going to cost.”

Makoto sighs. “At least we got the money back for the hotel, so we can put it towards the car?”

Rin glares at Makoto and stomps away to their bathroom for a shower. It would be really fucking nice if Makoto could get pissy about one fucking thing, so Rin didn’t have to feel like such a hot-headed asshole, but he never does. Not even something as expensive as their shit car breaking down again on the way to the only goddamned vacation they’ve been able to scrape the money together to afford. It’s not even out of the country, it’s simply in the countryside, as it’s all they could pull off. He just wants to scream sometimes over their situation that seems to have no end in sight. Makoto only tells him it’ll be okay, and it nearly makes him explode every time he does it. 

He turns the water over as hot as he can bear it, a splurge and a luxury for him to do he realizes with a bitter laugh, and stands in it for a while before moving to actually clean. There’s a timid knock at the door and Rin knows he’s hogging all the hot water, and Makoto noticed. 

“Rin,” Makoto whines. “I still need to take one.”

Rin grumbles. “Just fucking come in and share, not like I haven’t seen you naked.”

The sound of the shower in the bathroom hollows out and Rin knows Makoto obliged. After a few moments he steps in with Rin, careful not to let the cool air waft in too much behind the curtain. Makoto looks apprehensive, and then Rin feels bad, of course. 

“I’m sorry, Makoto,” he sighs. “I’m just disappointed.” Rin dips his head under the stream to rid it of conditioner and steps out of the way for Makoto to warm up under it. 

Makoto hums and closes his eyes, blindly reaching for shampoo and lathering up. “I am too, you know.”

Rin crosses his arms and scowls, waiting for Makoto to finish up. “The shitty thing is I can’t even go into work tomorrow to try and start making money up for this,” he mumbles. “I already took the time off and was scheduled over.”

Makoto hums again and turns to face the water directly to rinse off the soap. 

“Oh and if the car needs to go to a shop-”

“Rin.”

He frowns. “This is important.”

“It is. But not now. I’m offended, really, that you’re ignoring our proximity and state of undress in favor of going on about this. When you know I can make you feel better, if you’d let me.”

Rin blushes deep and looks at his feet. “I don’t know, Mako, today sucked.” 

Makoto faces him and cocks his head, and Rin _hates_ that. When his eyes are narrowed ever so slightly yet brighter than they usually are with _ideas._ “I’m patient, Rin, but two weeks is pushing it. You used to get antsy after one.”

“I’m not disagreeing,” he says a bit smaller than he intended to. 

“So what does a broken down car have to do with that?” Makoto smiles. Of course the water chooses now to run down Makoto’s chest in the most alluring of ways, trickling down the contours of the front of him, of which he has many. Contours, that is. Rin clears his throat. 

“Nothing,” he answers, stepping closer to him, reaching out to follow the water down his torso. 

“I’m happy for the excuse of a nice hotel but, home is just as good, isn’t it?” he asks without really wanting an answer. Makoto pulls Rin in by the waist and Rin slides against him with the aid of the water. “I love you, Rin Rin, we don’t need a hotel,” he murmurs, reaching a hand up to lightly tug his head up by his hair. “It was just to spend time together, and we still can.”

Rin grunts and closes the distance, only part-ways thinking of their misfortune now that Makoto’s other hand is at the small of his back and smoothing downwards to pull under his ass. Rin nibbles at Makoto’s lower lip and licks to make him part when Makoto rolls against him. Rin fucking loves getting started in the shower. There’s something to be said for how sensual it feels to slide against Makoto with no resistance. Makoto growing half-hard along his hip is encouraging, and Rin’s already there. Two weeks is a long time, and he isn’t one to jack off in the morning to get by while he has Makoto around.

“Eager,” Makoto gasps when he gets a break from Rin’s mouth. “To think you wanted to go on about the car.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Rin mutters. “Two weeks, I’m weak.”

“Mmmm wouldn’t want to over-do it then.” Makoto walks him back to the shower wall and Rin yelps when the cold plastic hits his back. Makoto kisses him with two hands at his neck and grinds into him, making him forget about the plastic quickly. Makoto has a knack for occupying all five of Rin’s main senses at once, and it drives him fucking crazy. 

“ ‘Koto,” he gasps, but Makoto doesn’t let him go farther, kissing him hard and reaching down between them for both their cocks-

Makoto squeaks when the water suddenly runs cold and turns around quickly to turn it off. He turns back to Rin, flushed and with quick breaths. “Water’s bad for this anyway,” he pants. “Come on.” He leaves the shower and Rin stumbles after him, dripping wet but knowing it doesn’t matter. Makoto catches him just outside the bathroom in their hallway and shoves him along the wall. 

“B-bedroom, Makoto,” Rin stutters.

“We’ll get there, I want you now.” Makoto falls back against him, sucking his lower lip, licking along the top, then sliding his tongue over Rin’s when he offers. But what is Rin supposed to do with making out in their hallway? He shoves Makoto off of him and stalks towards the bedroom with the intention of grabbing Makoto and throwing him on the bed, but finds he’s on his back looking up at him before he finishes the thought. “I want you now,” Makoto repeats. 

“Take it,” Rin challenges. 

Makoto quirks a small smile and goes to their drawer, Rin doesn’t pay attention to whatever he grabs, hoping whatever it is is enough to get him good and fucked. Two weeks. He practically aches for Makoto, now that he’s lying here and waiting for him to get back to what he was doing. He doesn’t get back to it, though, and pushes Rin’s knees up and apart instead when he returns to the bed. 

Makoto kisses down his inner thigh, slowly, keeping eye contact, making sure Rin is ready for him when he reaches the end of it. It works. Makoto grabs his cock at the base and licks over the head, then taking him as deep as he can and bobbing up and down. Rin chokes on a moan at the sudden contact, finding Makoto’s wet hair with a hand and twisting hard. He bucks to Makoto’s rhythm for a bit until he’s calling for him for lack of anything else to say, and Makoto pulls up and off.

 _“Why?”_ Rin whines. 

“I want to fuck you,” Makoto reasons. “So you can’t get off yet.”

“Well do it!” Rin barks.

“I need your help, Rin Rin,” Makoto mutters. “Can’t all be me.”

Rin finally looks over to what Makoto grabbed from their drawer and raises his eyebrows. If he wanted to use _that_ on him, he would’ve already, but green eyes peer down at him hooded and full of those _ideas_ again, and Rin’s been with his boyfriend long enough to know what that means. 

Rin sits up and pushes Makoto down gently to where he’d just been. He grabs their dildo- he loves or hates that he knows it’s Makoto’s favorite one, isn’t sure- and swipes the lubricant too because his favorite isn’t going in easy. 

“Sure?” Rin asks, and Makoto nods. 

“Too long, and you’re so pent up,” Makoto continues. Rin hums and looks over him, naked and open for him, and gets three fingers coated, as much as he loves Makoto’s reaction with four. To err on the side of caution after a short dry spell is safest.

Makoto sighs when Rin gives him two fingers right away, two weeks not enough for Makoto to not appreciate that at least, and leans over to kiss him while he does it. Makoto rolls down on him as he kisses back. Rin uses his other hand to smooth down the front of Makoto’s chest, his stomach, to his cock, and runs his beading precum down his length to stroke him properly. He slips a third in when Makoto moans over the two, and slowly stretches him while he works his mouth and his dick. It’s when Makoto whines over three fingers that it isn’t enough that Rin pulls out and slicks their toy over for him, grabbing a tissue quickly for himself.

“Ready?”

“Rin,” Makoto whines, “That’s why I grabbed it.”

“Okay,” Rin resolves, pressing the tip of it to Makoto, then in by the head. Makoto nearly looks _unimpressed,_ so Rin keeps going, and Makoto closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. He has the audacity to roll down on it, like he’s used to it even though Rin hasn’t used this on him in a while, and his hands fall in loose fists next to his face and he gasps under easy breaths while Rin works him with it. It’s all the way in and Rin starts to move it in him while he bends over to suck him down, swallowing him all the way. No one will argue (not that anyone's asking) that Rin takes a bigger dick than Makoto to be overwhelmed, and luckily Makoto only barely skirts the threshold of what he can take. 

Makoto rolls to it perfectly- hips snapping down on the toy with a groan and dick pressing up into Rin’s mouth with a moan. Rin, always a multitasker, takes him down and teases him interchangeably. 

“Rin- _ah-_ Rin,” Makoto breathes, “I could come-”

Rin pulls off, reading it. “But do you want to?”

Makoto shakes his head, and sits up, drawing a steadying breath. “Just thought that’d be nice for a few minutes.”

Rin smiles at him. “Minxy. What else, then?”

“Leave this in just a sec’,” he says huskily, closing his legs over the toy, “and I’ll get you hard for me.”

Rin slinks to his side and takes his mouth, sloppy and wet. “Doesn’t take much when you’re doing this, Mako.”

“No?” he asks with a smile, and loops around Rin’s waist to flip them them. “Good.”

Rin grabs behind Makoto and picks up where he left off, pulling out and pushing in the toy to the best of his ability from his position. Makoto is enthusiastic to feel it move at all and ruts on to it, moaning against Rin’s mouth every time it hits him and stretches him a bit further. Rin is dripping onto himself just listening to him, Makoto’s moans are one of the wonders of the fucking world, and then Makoto slows. 

“Need one with power?” Rin asks, knowing they have one or two with that specification. 

Makoto shakes his head and pulls it from himself, tossing it away for now. “It was just to get ready for you and a little fun for me.”

“You said you wanted to fuck _me,”_ Rin reminds him.

“I’m going to. That can mean all sorts of things,” Makoto says almost distantly, pausing everything to trace down Rin’s chest with his fingertips. “I could fuck you in the default sense of the word,” he muses, “but I could also eat you out-” Rin moans at the idea, “suck you off-” Makoto skips to stroke him lazily, “or just finger you until you come. A combination of all three, even. Any of that would qualify, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes,” Rin nearly wheezes through Makoto’s lazy strokes.

“So trust me then, when I say I’ll fuck you, hm?”

Yeah,” Rin answers, head hazing over as Makoto jacks him off just slowly enough for it to make him forget words. “Whatever you want to do.”

Makoto releases him and sits back. “Sit up. Put a condom on.”

Rin sits up and reaches for the one Makoto already grabbed, tearing the foil and and rolling it down himself while Makoto _watches._

“Lube.”

“Okay,” Rin mutters, suddenly self-conscious. Makoto usually does this for him. Still he finds it and and makes sure he’s slicked all the way.

“Keep going. Let me watch.”

He does, of course. Even through the latex barrier, just knowing Makoto is watching him, makes his eyes slide shut and his bottom lip pinch tightly between his teeth as he moves a fist up and down. When he dares to check, Makoto watches him with dark eyes and Rin whimpers bit by bit as he stretches towards the edge. “How long?” he whines.

“I just wanted to watch you,” Makoto says simply, crawling over to him and stilling his hand with a tap to his wrist. “You’re beautiful, Rin, I like to watch you move.”

“Jesus,” Rin chokes in embarrassment, “You trying to kill me?” 

Makoto only smiles and straddles him, the heat over Rin’s groin enough to make him lose his faculties for a moment. “No, but I’m trying to ride you,” he says, nipping along Rin’s jaw. 

“Got that,” he breathes, reaching down to steady himself for Makoto. Makoto rises over him, spreads, lines up, and pushes down and Rin’s eyes find the ceiling quicker than Makoto’s do. Rin grabs Makoto’s hips and just holds on to keep himself from pulling Makoto down onto him faster. Makoto casts a low growl, and Rin looks to him to see his brow low in a wonderful arch, lips parted, and chest slowly drawing full of air. Makoto grunts out of it a moment later and kisses Rin with a sudden ferocity as he cants his hips ever so slightly to adjust. All five fucking senses. 

Rin runs his hands back to Makoto’s ass and it’s not that he wants to rush him but goddamn they haven’t done this in a long time and Rin missed Makoto’s heat, his pull, and when Makoto finally pushes off his bent knees in practiced movement Rin helps him right the fuck along. Makoto cups Rin’s face in his hands, kissing him and imparting quiet noises onto his lips as he falls back down, and that one slow thrust is all he needs to move faster. 

Makoto starts to fuck him in a long near-circle, rolling at the bottom of his rhythm and moaning thickly when he hits the angle just right. Rin holds him and thrusts up at the same time, a near cry leaving him every time. 

“Rin Rin,” Makoto groans.

“Don’t- _fuck-”_ Rin gasps, “Makoto- not that- name- _holy-”_

He huffs a laugh and smiles bright. “Touch me, Rin.”

Rin frees a hand and does as he’s asked, sending the roll at the bottom of Makoto’s bounce even harder as he tries to fuck down and then into Rin’s hand in one movement.

“Good?” Rin asks, if only because he loves hearing Makoto’s voice when it starts to break over.

“Yes,” he answers. Then repeats it a few more times until Rin can barely hear himself. Rin catches his stride and thrusts into him in tandem with his strokes and Makoto’s grind, and Makoto drops his forehead to Rin’s shoulder, crying out in whimpers and yelling for him. “Fuck, Rin, I need you-”

Rin uses his other hand to tug at Makoto’s damp hair to get his face back, and presses their foreheads together. “Need more?” he pants.

“Yeah, more, it isn’t-” Makoto trails and kisses him on his next roll. “Rin-”

Rin is so close, and he’s right, it isn’t enough as fucking fantastic as it feels. The bed’s too giving under his knees for Makoto to take him as hard as he’s asking for. He pushes Makoto from him, maybe not as gently as he should’ve, and twists him around even rougher and quicker than that before Makoto’s on his knees and his chest is flat on the bed and Rin thrusts right back into him, and fast.

Makoto nearly screams and rocks to him without missing a beat. Rin sets a ruthless pace and Makoto only whines when he falters and slows. 

“Mako,” Rin groans, grabbing one side of him and reaching around to get him off, slamming into him while Makoto meets him just as roughly. “Oh my god, Makoto-”

“Fuck, go, Rin, it’s enough,” Makoto stammers. Rin jerks Makoto harder and feels him getting tense and less able to keep up with him, and Rin folds over his back as Makoto starts to do him in as well. Makoto lurches forward slightly on every thrust though he tries his best to stay solid, Rin knows he’s being rough and knows Makoto would take more if he could physically fucking _give it to him._ Never under-fucking-estimate Makoto Tachibana when he's horny. 

_“Enough?”_ he rasps with a laugh next to Makoto’s ear. “God I fucking love you.”

“For you,” Makoto moans back and Rin can’t parse what the fuck that means right now. “I’m close, little more, little harder- I want to come-”

Rin snaps with all he has, and Makoto cries loudly before he can turn his face to the bed to curb it, coming hard. Rin stutters through Makoto’s orgasm, fucking him to overstimulated whines, before digging his nails into his hips and biting down a sob into Makoto’s shoulder as he finishes a few moments later. He thrusts a few more times on the way down and pulls out, collapsing next to Makoto and breathing like he just went for a run. 

Two weeks of celibacy on top of some pent up frustration is no fucking joke.

Makoto kicks the sheet away that he soiled and rolls onto his back, and breathes quietly for a few minutes. He idly runs the back of his hand along Rin’s arm and once he recovers, and sighs contentedly. Rin inches his head to rest in the crook of his neck. “You forgot about the car,” Makoto remarks hoarsely.

“I did.”

“And this is what we would’ve done anyway in the hotel.”

“It is.”

“So really it’s no big loss.”

Rin sighs in defeat and rolls back to look at him. “Fine. It’s going to be _okay._ ”

Makoto turns his head to him and smiles. “I think so. And we have two days together now and can do whatever we want, and no one can bug us because we don’t have a car.”

Rin chuckles. “Right, something about eating me out?”

Makoto looks at Rin in horror and turns beet red. “Ri-in,” he groans. “You can’t say that when I’m not-”

“Horny? I know. I just like your reaction,” Rin says with a smirk. 

Makoto sighs. “Well here’s hoping some hot water came back so we can shower again.” 

Rin rolls and throws an arm over Makoto’s chest, pinning him there. “Not a chance it’s enough. So be gross with me and tell me you love me because I love you enough to wait it out so we can take one together again.”

He smiles. “I love you, Rin.”

It could always be worse.


End file.
